Team Up to The Rescue!
by Zahir890
Summary: When something terrible happened in Mexico, a very well known Mexican mouse has set off to find the culprit. On his way though, he bumps into another mouse, who has faced the same problem, and together they set off to find the culprit. Will they find the culprit and succeed? Read to find out in this one-shot. Enjoy :)


***There is a music radio which is playing the music noise which seems like the mixed music up of the Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry opening theme when suddenly it stops.***

 **Voice: Hey. What just happened?**

 ***I, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Muscles, Bugs, Sylvester, Junior and Steve appeared. We are all in surprise.***

 **Steve: That's funny. It wasn't suppose to stop like that.**

 **Bugs: Did anything went wrong that we missed docs? It was fine before we started the music.**

 **Butch: Maybe a mechanical failure?**

 **Muscles: Or maybe someone might have sabotage it.**

 **Sylvester: Not me.**

 **Tom: Me neither.**

 **Jerry: Let's check it out and see what went wrong.**

 **Junior: Good idea.**

 ***As they all tried to figure it out what went wrong, I then soon stepped up.***

 **Me: Hi guys. Welcome to another of my Cartoon crossover one-shot. Sorry for a bit of late introduction cause we had a plan. Well it seems that it won't happen unfortunately.**

 **Steve: Well we are all here at least...without the music.**

 **Butch: Next time, we must do full checking of the device. Every single one of them.**

 ***We all nodded.***

 **Me: Anyone for the appreciation and disclaimer?**

 **Bugs *munching his carrot*: Well then docs. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Muscles: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes as well as Tom and Jerry. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Me: And now while I and the others see what went wrong with the radio, enjoy this Cartoon crossover one-shot. Oh and by the way, a big thanks and credit should go to acosta perez jose ramiro cause he's the one who gave me this idea. Thank man :).**

 **Everyone *cheering happily*: Thank You** **acosta perez jose ramiro!**

 ***Everyone then nodded and smiled as I soon joined the others into figuring out what went wrong.***

Team Up to the Rescue!

Somewhere in Mexico, a small group of Mexican mice are panicking and there is a big cat footprint on the ground.

"Oh No! Some Pussygato must have kidnapped our amigos!" A Mexican mouse cried in his Mexican accent.

"Could it be that El Gringo Pussygato?" Another Mexican mouse asked in his Mexican accent.

"I doubt it. He won't be too stupid to leave a footprint like that." The 3rd Mexican mouse said in his Mexican accent, "I wonder why some pussygato would leave a bit big footprint like that."

"I think it's on purpose!" The 4th Mexican mouse cried out in his Mexican accent, "I bet he wants to shows us who's boss and I fear that he could be even more dangerous!"

"What do we do now?"

"Simple. There's only one mouse who can deal with whoever that pussygato kidnapper is." The 2nd Mexican mouse said in his Mexican accent, "We call the Fastest Mouse on Earth in which I'm pretty sure you all know who he is."

"I'm on my way on calling help." The 1st Mexican mouse said in his Mexican accent.

The 1st Mexican Mouse then quickly made a fire. After doing so, he then grabs a mouse-like curtain and starts waving it carefully near the fire. The smoke in a circular shape starts coming out from the fire and soon to the sky. After a while, it then shows the sentence:

 _Speedy Gonzales, Help Us!_

 _A minute later:_

"Arriba! Arriba! Andale! Andale!" The Mexican accent voice can be heard.

In an instant comes Speedy Gonzales, an anthropomorphic Mexican Mouse who can run very fast and wears a yellow sombrero, white shirt and trousers and a red kerchief. He then stopped by and asked in his Mexican accent:

"What's the matter amigos?"

"Oh Gonzales! We have a very big problem!" The 1st Mexican mouse cried in his Mexican accent, "Our amigos have been kidnapped and the kidnapper has left a footprint. Look!"

The 1st Mexican mouse then pointed at the big cat footprint in which Speedy Gonzales looked at it. He looked at it for a while.

" _Must be a pussycat but this is definitely not El Gringo Pussygato's doing._ " Gonzales thought, " _This footprint is a bit bigger one than I thought of._ "

"What shall we do now?" The 2nd Mexican mouse asked in his Mexican accent.

"I'm gonna need a photo of it amigos so that if any other areas has this type of footprint and it matches then it will be easier to take it to the police and find out who the kidnapper is." Speedy Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"I will take the picture." The 3rd Mexican mouse said in his Mexican accent.

The 3rd Mexican mouse then ran to grab the camera and, after coming back in 2 minutes, takes a picture of it. After taking the photo of it, he then ran to the photography shop.

 _5 minutes later:_

"Thanks for the photo amigos." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent, waving the photo, "Hopefully I will be able to find that kidnapper and rescue our amigos."

"Be careful and good luck." The 4th Mexican mouse said in his Mexican accent.

"Gracias. Kidnapper, wherever you are, I'm gonna find you and rescue our amigos."

And so Speedy Gonzales did his catchphrase 'Andale! Andale! Arriba! Arriba! Yii-hah!' before going off with a zoom to find the culprit.

* * *

 _10 minutes later:_

" _Oh No. Still no clue._ " Gonzales said to himself in his Mexican accent and sighed, " _But I must keep searching._ "

And with that said, Gonzales then kept on running but he ran so fast and is so focused on the search that he failed to notice that he is going right straight to someone and, in the end, collided with him with a loud BANG!

Gonzales got a bit dozed off upon colliding with someone heavily. He then got up and rubbed some dirt from his white shirt before looking at the one whom he collided with. The one whom Gonzales accidentally collided is an alley tough brown mouse who is wearing a yellow-black shirt. His green bowler hat fell off when he collided with Gonzales. He too then got off, wiped off some dust, grabbed and put on his green bowler hat and said angrily to Gonzales:

"Watch where ya going alright?!"

"Sorry amigo. I was in a rush as my amigos' amigos got kidnapped and I am in a hurry to search for the kidnapper." Gonzales apologized in his Mexican accent before asking, "Are you a foreigner?"

"I am of course. But how did you know?"

"Your clothes and accent. You seem to come from...America I guess?"

"Yep that's the correct guess."

"Ah then it's great to see you El Gringo Mouse. Welcome to Mexico and I'm Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse on Earth."

"I think I heard about you from a lot of people and mice. Heck even a mice here told my cousin that 'You should go and see Speedy Gonzales for he's the fastest mouse in this planet.'"

"Ah. Good for whoever has said that. What's your name by the way?"

"Muscles Mouse."

"That's your real name?"

"That's how they address me. If you want to know my real name, it's Freddie."

"Ah then. I shall call you my El Gringo Mouse amigo, Freddie!"

"Whatever it suits you."

Speedy Gonzales and Muscles Mouse (Freddie) smiled at each other and they shook hands.

"So Gonzales. You said that your friends' pals got kidnapped." Muscles said in which Gonzales nodded, "What happened?"

"Well what happened was that when the four amigos called me, they pointed at a bit big footprint." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "Here. Take a look."

And then Speedy Gonzales shows the photo to Muscles Mouse. When he saw that photo, he is in shock and his jaws drops in shock.

"No...No way! Oh Crap!" Muscles said in shock.

"What? What's the matter?" Speedy Gonzales asked in surprise in his Mexican accent.

"Take a look at this photo."

And then Muscles took out something from somewhere behind his back and shows Speedy Gonzales his photo. The photo shows the same footprint as Speedy Gonzales' photo. When Speedy Gonzales saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears!

"Oh No! This is the same footprint photo like this but in a different area." Gonzales said in horror in his Mexican accent before asking, "Could it be that your amigos have been kidnapped as well?"

"Not amigos. My cousins." Muscles said which shocked Speedy Gonzales.

"Oh No again! Your cousins had been kidnapped as well. How did that happen?"

Muscles breathed for a while before explaining:

"Well it all happened when me and my two cousins were invited to a 'Cheese Party' by some mice a day or two after we arrived in Mexico. We partied for a while and then comes the big part of the party which is the cheese eating part. I said that I'll be back within 5 minutes. What happened during the 5 minute absence was a disaster. When I returned after exactly 5 minutes, all I could see was a mess with cheese lying all over the ground with some mice crying and a big footprint exactly like that one whom you took. The mice then tearfully told me what happened and soon I started to search for my cousins but they were not there in which I realized that they must have been kidnapped as well along with the others. So I ordered a photo from someone who took the photo. So as soon as I got the photo, I immediately started my search for my cousins without any success unfortunately. Today, I started my search again and soon here we are."

Speedy Gonzales gasped and is in a bit of shock upon hearing Muscles' explanation.

"So it seems like both of us are after the same kidnapper." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Yep." Muscles nodded before asking, "What are you thinking about by the way?"

"I'm thinking that...if our closed ones gets kidnapped by the same kidnappers, then why not we team up? After all El Gringo Amigo Mouse, Two is better than one."

"Hmm I see. It could be a good idea. Let's do this. Looking forward to be with the Fastest Mouse on Earth."

"Gracias."

They shook hands.

"And from the name you first told, you seem to have a lot of power inside you." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Yeah. In fact, I can show you right now." Muscles said as he is looking for something to lift.

"Okay Okay. You can show me later when we confront the kidnappers."

"If you say so. Better we first go to the police station to find out that if they know anything about this."

Speedy Gonzales gasped at himself. The police! Why didn't he think about that in the first place? Muscles is also thinking about that after what he just said.

"You're absolutely right El Gringo Mouse Amigo!" Speedy Gonzales said happily and in awe in his Mexican accent before saying, "We must go there at once together."

"Well lets go then." Muscles said.

"Arriba! Arriba! Andale! Andale! Yii-hah!"

And with that said Speedy Gonzales instantly went off with a zoom, leaving Muscles Mouse dumbfounded. Speedy Gonzales soon came back, apologized by saying "Sorry El Gringo Amigo Mouse.", grabbed Freddie's hand, said his catchphrase and off he goes again, this time taking Muscles Mouse with him.

* * *

 _20 minutes later:_

 _Police Station:_

"Are you alright El Gringo Mouse Amigo?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"Well sort off." Muscles said.

What happened was that Speedy Gonzales, who took Muscles with him, ran so fast to the police station that Muscles got a bit dizzy and, at one point, he had to throw up in the bathroom. He is alright now.

"You think that they can find out who the culprit is?" Muscles asked.

"I hope so." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

Pretty soon, a Mexican policeman arrives and approaches the two mice.

"Any progress amigo?" Gonzales asked curiously in his Mexican accent.

"Yes." The policeman said in his Mexican accent which got the two mice's attention, "The bit of a big footprint which are on both photos exactly matches and we can confirm that it belongs to none other than El Ravelo."

"El Ravelo?" Muscles asked, "Never heard of him."

"Me neither." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"El Ravelo." The policeman said in his Mexican accent, "A very dangerous Mexican cat who is wanted for kidnapping and stealing food."

"Wanted?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent and gasped, "You mean that you were looking all over for him before to arrest him?"

"Yeah but this cat is quite tricky and a bugger. He always moves from places to places that every time we rush towards his hiding place, he and his gang disappears."

" _Knew that this could be a pussycat's doing._ " Muscles thought and grumbled before asking, "What does he look like?"

"Black furs, sharp teeth, small upside down isosceles triangle and red eyes that resembles of a demon."

"Ohhhh. He is dangerous that means." Speedy Gonzales said in his Mexican accent in which the policeman nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that we will sit around here and not rescue the kidnapped mice!" Muscles said angrily in which Gonzales nodded but shocked the policeman.

"Wait. More kidnappings?!" The policeman asked in shock in his Mexican accent.

"Yes amigo. His cousins were kidnapped as well as my amigos' amigos as well as many other mice." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Then it seems like you better go find your amigos before something bad happens to them."

"And if we find them, we will call you." Muscles said in which the policeman nodded.

"We are also finding their new hideout. This time, we will come up with a plan that will block their escape."

"Can we have the photos back if it's alright?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"You may only take one photo though cause both of the photos' footprints exactly match so we really need the other photo for something important."

"Sure." Muscles agreed, so as Gonzales.

The policeman then ran to get one of the two photos.

 _3 minutes later:_

"Gracias Amigo. Thanks for the photo." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent while holding Muscles' photo.

"No problem." The policeman smiled in his Mexican accent.

"Well then. Time to get going right?" Muscles asked.

"You said it." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "See you later."

The policeman nodded before Speedy Gonzales grabbed Freddie's hand and then says his catchphrase "Arriba! Arriba! Andale! Andale! Yii-hah!" and off they left the police station in a fast style as Speedy Gonzales went ZOOM!

 _2.5 hours later:_

"Any signs of finding him, El Gringo Mouse amigo?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent.

"No. Not really." Muscles said before growling, "Damn it! We have been searching around for 2 and a half hours and there's still no sign of that pussycat!"

"True. He might have thought that we and the police are looking for him."

"Alright ya El Ravelo or whoever you are, if you think that you're not a scary cat, then come out of your hiding place and..."

Muscles is about to say at the top of his lungs when Gonzales covered his mouth immediately.

"Sshhh. What are you doing El Gringo Mouse amigo?" Gonzales asked a bit sternly in his Mexican accent, "What if they hear us?"

"Sorry." Muscles sighed a bit and apologized.

Silence occurred for a while before they suddenly heard some mice screams and two voices in Mexican accent:

"Put them on the track amigos!"

"Yes boss!"

"Where are those voices coming from?" Muscles asked.

"I think it's coming from that direction." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent as he pointed out, "Let's go! Arriba! Arriba! Yii-hah!"

And so Gonzales and Muscles then went towards the direction of the voices and once they reach the area and took a peek look at what's going on, they gasped in shock.

They could see a gang of Mexican cats carrying a large amount of bags with one cat that is bigger than them telling and ordering around. Some mice are squealing in fear and some screamed and tried to escape but the cats grabbed them, put them in the bag and threw them into the van which contains the food as well. Muscles is shocked and angry and he feels like wanting to jump right into the scene and trash those pussycats. Gonzales looked closely at one pussycat who is ordering around and gasped.

" _Black furs, sharp teeth, small upside down isosceles triangle and red eyes that resembles a demon_." Gonzales said to himself in his Mexican accent in which Muscles heard it.

"Eh?" Muscles asked in a bit of confusion.

"That's him. That must be him."

"Who? El Ravelo?"

Gonzales nodded.

"So now we have finally found him and I can't wait to break his teeth and bash him with bricks." Muscles said while clinching his fist before looking at Speedy Gonzales and asked, "Seems like you have a plan eh?"

"Let me think El Gringo Mouse amigo." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent as he thought for a few seconds before suddenly has an idea, "Idea! Yipee! Follow Me El Gringo Mouse amigo."

Muscles nodded before Speedy Gonzales grabs his hand as they carefully but quickly hid at the back of the van, without the cat gang noticing, where the bags and food are there. Soon, after a while, the cat gang threw the last of the bags, in which they put many mice in it, at the bag of the van. The cats then rubbed their hands and sighed in relief. The boss, who is none other than El Ravelo, approached them and smiled.

"Well done amigos! Well done." El Ravelo said, "Now off to the base."

The cat gang nodded as they all hoped at the back of the van with the exception of one cat who got into the driver's seat with El Ravelo on the passenger's seat. Soon the driver cat started the engine and off they went to the base. Gonzales and Muscles wanted to say something to each other but then, after seeing the cats, they remained silent.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

 _El Ravelo's Base:_

They soon reached there and the boss (El Ravelo) immediately got down and then told the driver:

"After you and the amigos finished throwing all the mice in the cage and putting all the food we stolen on the food store, tell them that I will make a speech."

"Yes boss." The driver said.

The driver then went to tell the other cats about it while El Ravelo immediately entered to his base and walked to his own room.

Soon they immediately got off to work with some cats throwing the bags, some cats carrying it and dragging it away. On the bag where Gonzales and Muscles are somewhere outside holding the bag, they whispered to each other.

"Alright then Gonzales. Silence at all time." Muscles hissed a bit.

"Thanks for the reminder El Gringo Mouse amigo." Gonzales said slowly, "One sound can mean fatal."

Muscles nodded as he and Gonzales clutch the bag when the cat threw the bag towards the other cat. The other cat got the bag and starts to carry towards it. Soon, he went inside the base and Gonzales and Muscles took a peak look at it.

The base is somewhat big with many cats doing their job. There are many doors and two floors. On the left side, there is a door labeling 'Mice' and on the right side, there is a door labeling 'Food'. Feeling a bit confused at first, he then went outside to ask the cat who threw the bag to him.

"What is it inside?" The cat asked in his Mexican accent.

"Mice." Another cat, who threw the bag to him, answered in his Mexican accent.

The cat nodded as he immediately went inside and went straight to the left door. Once he's inside, Gonzales and Muscles took a peek look again and they are in shock!

There are many many cages and about 70% of the cages and filled with Mexican mice, squealing in fear and crying for help but to no avail. The cat smiled evily as he approaches towards the empty cage. Gonzales and Muscles then fell down on the floor and immediately but quietly went towards a hiding place. The cat looked back cause he felt that he heard something but then, after a while, soon shrugged and looked at the empty cage before opening the cage, grabs and opens the bag and says evily in his Mexican accent:

"Alright ya mice. Be nice and get inside the cage. Any steps of escaping and you will be the boss' meal, just like what happened to the few others."

Upon hearing that, the Mexican mice gasped and did what the cat ordered. At a hiding place, Gonzales and Muscles heard it, gasped in shock and are very angry.

"Those pussycats are nuts." Muscles said slowly.

"Very Very Nuts." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

They remained on their hiding place though because there are other cats coming by and are putting the kidnapped mice in the cages.

 _15 minutes later:_

"We are done!" A cat called in his Mexican accent.

"Good." A voice, which is none other than El Ravelo, said before calling in his Mexican accent, "Now get back here."

The cats nodded as they all went out of the room with one cat slamming the door closed and a lock and key sound can be heard. Gonzales and Muscles then knew that they have been locked in.

"Should we go and rescue our amigos as well as your cousins?" Gonzales asked slowly in his Mexican accent.

"Not now. If we do it now, they will hear us and will break in immediately." Muscles said before having an idea, "How about we see and hear as to what they are planning to do first and then based on their plan, we will decide our next course of action?"

"Risky but it sounds like a good idea El Gringo Mouse amigo."

"Follow Me."

Gonzales nodded before following Muscles. They have to climb many things such as cage, chairs, etc before finally approaching the door while they are on the table. Then slowly they went to the door knob and jumped separately (Gonzales first and then Muscles) and somehow managed to grab the circular small thing, in which you can peek and see what's going on, luckily before they could fall off. Once they did so, they began to peek and see what's going on in such a way that they can hear and see at the same time while not getting caught.

Soon, the cat gang settled down after a while and El Ravelo soon stands up with a smile on his face.

"Well done my amigos on another successful operation of stealing food and kidnapping mice." El Ravelo said in his Mexican accent.

The gang cheered.

"And there will soon be more operations like this to come." El Ravelo continues saying in his Mexican accent.

The gang cheered even louder. One cat raised his hand and asked in his Mexican accent:

"Uh boss. The next time we steal food, how about stealing in from fast food restaurants? I would like to have McDonalds."

"KFC." Another cat said in his Mexican accent.

"Or maybe even Burger King." The 3rd cat said happily in his Mexican accent.

"Hungry Jacks." The 4th cat said in his Mexican accent.

"Amigos. Come down." El Ravelo said in his Mexican accent before smiling evily, "You all gave me a great idea. When we start a new operation, we're also gonna rob the fast food restaurants as well. All the popular foreign and local ones."

The cat gang cheered and laughed. Gonzales and Muscles heard everything and are shocked.

"What about the mice boss?" A cat asked in his Mexican accent.

"Bring the mice dancers." El Ravelo ordered in his Mexican accent.

The cat gang laughed evily as a cat got up and brought three mice dancers. He then put them on the table. The three mice dancers shook in fear and the cat gang looked at them as if they feel like eating them right now with their tongues sticking out.

"And now our three amigo mice friends." El Ravelo said in his Mexican accent, "Entertain us with your dance."

"No!" One of the three mice dancers said angrily in her Mexican accent in which everybody gasped.

"No?"

"No! *Starts speaking in Spanish.* You will never be able to make us dance!"

"Okay..."

El Ravelo snapped his fingers as a cat, out of nowhere, grabbed the mouse dancer who stood up against El Ravelo. The cat gang cheered while Gonzales and Muscles watched everything. Muscles's anger is boiling high and Gonzales is really pissed off and angry. Never he has been this much angry before.

The mouse then soon pleaded for mercy as El Ravelo opens his mouth. After a few tense minutes...

The cat drops the mouse dancer right into El Ravelo's mouth and El Ravelo swallowed her.

Everyone is silent for a moment before the car gang cheered while El Ravelo smiled before looking at the other two mice dancers with the devil look in his eyes.

"Anyone's next?" El Ravelo asked devilishly in his Mexican accent.

The two other mice dancers got so scared by what they just saw that they immediately shook their heads and started dancing. The cat gang laughed and cheered while El Ravelo is also enjoying himself.

Meanwhile on the door where Gonzales and Muscles saw what just happened, Muscles gestured to put their heads down in which they did so.

"Listen I got a plan." Muscles said quietly.

"I can't believe what we just saw as to what El Ravelo just did." Gonzales said in anger in his Mexican accent, "He's so gonna pay as to what he just did."

"He will pay."

"Okay. So what is your plan El Gringo Mouse amigo?"

Muscles then told the plan to Gonzales in which Gonzales got really surprised and a bit of hesitation at first but then eventually agrees to it before the mice again began to see what's going on. The forced entertainment is still going on.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Alright then." El Ravelo ordered in his Mexican accent, "Take them back to the cage."

"Yes boss." A cat said as he grabs the two mice dancers swiftly.

The cat gang laughed and cheered as the cat went to the door labeling as 'Mice'. He then opens the door and walks there...

When he suddenly tripped and got dragged all off a sudden.

The cat gang, including El Ravelo, are just surprised and stunned as to what just happened. Then suddenly, they heard some bashing and screaming sounds.

"What's going on?" El Ravelo asked in shock in his Mexican accent before looking at the cat gang members and saying angrily, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Another cat quickly got into the act and is about to rush towards the door but then suddenly, somebody tossed out the cat right straight towards another cat. They collided, flew and crashed right towards the table. El Ravelo and his gang cat members are in shock before El Ravelo shows off his big claws and asked angrily in his Mexican accent:

"Who dares to do such thing? If it's a mice and you think you are tough as nails, come on out and show yourself!"

"Oh. I'm sure that you will know me eh pussygato?" A voice asked in his Mexican accent.

The cat gang members are silent for a while before they all gasped as they seem to recognize the voice. Soon, like a wind and thunder, the owner of the voice shows himself which is a Mexican mice. Everyone looked at him and are in a total shock!

"No way." One cat gasped in shock in his Mexican accent before asking, "Is that...?"

"Speedy Gonzales?" Another cat asked in shock in his Mexican accent.

"The Fastest Mouse on Earth?" The 3rd cat asked in shock in his Mexican accent and gulped.

Soon they are whispering and chatting slowly about it before El Ravelo called out angrily.

"Silence!" El Ravelo told angrily in his Mexican accent before looking at Gonzales, "So then. What brings the most well known Mexican mouse here?"

"I'm here to make you pay for all the crimes you did as well as what you did to some of the fallen amigos." Gonzales said angrily in his Mexican accent, "And I'm not alone by the way."

The cat gang got a bit puzzled as to what Gonzales just said before slowly another mouse soon arrives, joining Gonzales. He's carrying a hammer and boy oh boy, he seems to be already ready to beat the cat gang members up soooooooooo badly. And I'm pretty sure you know who he is.

"Let's give them the beating of their lives in such a way that they will think twice before doing such things." Muscles growled in anger.

"You said it amigo." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Who are you?" El Ravelo asked sternly in his Mexican accent.

"My El Gringo Mouse amigo. And who he is is none of your business."

"What do you want?"

"What do we want?!" Muscles growled again, "We want to give you a brutal trashing to you all after what you all did!"

"And we are gonna rescue our other amigos!" Gonzales proclaimed in his Mexican accent.

Silence occurred for a moment before El Ravelo snickered in his Mexican accent:

"So Super Fast Mouse, this time with his El Gringo friend, is off to the rescue again eh? Well it's not gonna happen when I order to...ATTTTTTAAACCCCKKKK!"

All the cat gang members meowed fiercely before they all jumped towards Gonzales and Muscles.

"You know what to do right?" Muscles asked.

"Yep El Gringo Mouse amigo." Gonzales nodded in his Mexican accent and smiled.

"Then let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

And so the two mice moved out of their way with Muscles dodging left and Gonzales dodging right and soon the cat gang members who jumped landed flat on their faces.

"Alright then. It's bashing time." Muscles said.

He then went towards a cat and smacked him the head with his hammer in which the cat screamed in pain. He then did it on another cat's foot in which he also screamed in pain. More cat gang members are charging towards him but they all soon got overpowered by Muscles. He bashed them, did some powerhouse wrestling moves on them, slammed them, threw them towards tables and chairs, beat them with weapons and so on. Soon El Ravelo's base has become a mess with almost every cat gang member being knocked out cold and unconscious.

El Ravelo watches in horror upon seeing his gang members all getting beaten by a mouse when someone called him in his Mexican accent:

"Oi Pussygato! Come and dare to chase me!"

Knowing that voice, El Ravelo then around to see Speedy Gonzales calling and taunting him which fuled El Ravelo's anger.

"Once I get my hands on you, I'm gonna chew you alive!" El Ravelo growled in his Mexican accent.

He then jumps towards Gonzales but Gonzales, as we all know, swiftly move aside and El Ravelo crashes to the table.

"Yii-hah!" Speedy Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

He then quickly rushes to the door labeling 'Mice'. El Ravelo quickly recovers, shook his head and rushes to the same door. Meanwhile, Muscles continued to bash the cat gang members with brute force.

Soon, Speedy Gonzales and El Ravelo faces off with the Mexican mice in the cage being the spectators. They are filled with fear but hope as well.

"I'll get my hands on you first, then throw you at the cage and soon you will be my dinner tonight!" El Ravelo growled in his Mexican accent.

"Bring it on Pussygato!" Gonzales said in anger in his Mexican accent, "You shall pay for what you did to the few of the amigos!"

"And the same thing will happen to you!"

El Ravelo soon rushes and jumps towards Gonzales but...as usual, Gonzales moves out and soon El Ravelo goes straight to the wall, banging his head. Such is a force that he is left dazed.

"Giving up Pussygato?" Gonzales asked curiously in his Mexican accent.

El Ravelo shook his head quickly, turned towards Gonzales and said angrily in his Mexican accent:

"Never!"

And he jumps again towards him but Gonzales moves aside. And again and again.

"Come on Pussygato. Keep trying." Gonzales taunted in his Mexican accent.

"Why you little...!" El Ravelo growled in his Mexican accent.

And so El Ravelo this time jumped straight towards Gonzales for the 20th time, this time in full force. This time it looks like Gonzales has something prepared for him by covering up something.

When El Gonzales is nearing Speedy Gonzales, Gonzales has finally revealed the object that has been covered which is none other than an anvil! And El Ravelo went straight towards it and such is the force that his eyes went spinning, stars are spinning around his head and his tongue is sticking out. Speedy Gonzales took a close look at him.

" _Good. Now I can safe my amigos but I gotta be fast before he wakes up._ " Gonzales said to himself in his Mexican accent.

But all off a sudden, the cages are starting to open by itself and all the mice got free as a result. They all happily approached Gonzales, who got extremely surprised by what just happened.

"Thank you so much Speedy Gonzales as well as your El Gringo mouse." A mouse said happily in his Mexican accent.

"But what just happened?" Gonzales asked in surprise in his Mexican accent, "And how did it open automatically?"

"That we don't..." A mouse is about to say in his Mexican accent but is interrupted by...

"Speedy Gonzales!" Two voice said happily in their Mexican accent.

They all turned around to see that it's none other than the two mice dancers. They happily approached Gonzales as well. One of the two mice dancers explained in her Mexican accent:

"When that Pussygato tripped, we were free. So we sneaked outside the door without El Ravelo and the others noticing about it. So we went around for a while cause the cages weren't locked by key, it locked automatically when we got thrown into the cage. After a while, we finally found a big red button. At first we thought that it could trigger a countdown explosion if we press it but, seeing that there is no other button, we didn't have any choice but to press is. As soon as we pressed it, we immediately fled and now here we are."

"Yep amigo. Turns out that all the cages got unlocked by that button." Another mice dancer said happily in her Mexican accent.

"Wow. Thanks a lot amigos." Speedy Gonzales said happily.

"Well we are more than happy to help you after you and that El Gringo Mouse saved us from that Pussygato."

"Speaking about that El Gringo Mouse, it seems like you know him right?" A mouse asked in his Mexican accent in which Gonzales nodded, "Who is he?"

"Well he is..." Gonzales is about to say something in his Mexican accent.

"Cool. Looks like almost all of the mice got rescued." A voice said.

Recognizing that voice, Gonzales, as well as the others, turned around to see Muscles and few other mice. There are two mice that are standing beside him. One of them is the brown house mouse and another is the little, blue/gray, diaper-wearing orphan mouse. They all approached Gonzales and the others with the mice began to hug each other as friends, family, lovers, etc are united except a very few of them.

"Wow El Gringo mouse amigo. How did the others got on the another side?" Gonzales asked in awe in his Mexican accent, "And who are those two? Are they your cousins the ones who got kidnapped?"

"I'll answer the second question first. Yes." Muscles smiled before introducing, "This is my cousin Jerry and that's his nephew Nibbles. Cousins, I'm pretty sure you know this fella. The Fastest Mouse on Earth, Speedy Gonzales right?"

Jerry and Nibbles nodded happily.

"It's great to meet you two amigos." Gonzales smiled in his Mexican accent as they shook hands.

"Oh Yeah. What's your name by the way?" One of the mouse dancers asked curiously in her Mexican accent.

"Muscles Mouse or you can call me Freddie, my real name, if you want." Muscles said.

"Well I can see why that Muscles Mouse name suits you." The other of the two mice dancer said in awe in her Mexican accent as they, along with the few other mice including Gonzales, looked in awe at the destruction Muscles had created as well as many cat gang members who got knocked out cold.

"No wonder why I heard a lot of crashing noise when I was dueling against El Ravelo." Gonzales said in awe in his Mexican accent before realizing something and asked, "Oh and the first question?"

"The mice that came along with me were in the cats' stomachs, including my cousin and his nephew." Muscles said which shocked Gonzales and others, "They had an escape plan but they got caught and you know what happened next."

Jerry and Nibbles nodded.

"Oh No! That was terrible." Gonzales cried in his Mexican accent before asking, "But then how were you able to get them out from their stomachs?"

"Watch me doing that." Muscles said.

And so Muscles stomped his way towards El Ravelo with the mice, including Gonzales, Jerry and Nibbles, watching him. As El Ravelo is slowly getting up, Muscles blew his thumb into a big gigantic fist in which the mice, including Gonzales but except Jerry and Nibbles, are in awe. Soon El Ravelo got up but he is still dizzy.

"Wha...?" El Ravelo asked in a dizzy way but then...

BANG! Muscles punches him fully in the stomach!

"Ooooooooooooo!" The mice eeked out a bit.

"Now that is gonna hurt painfully." A mouse said in his Mexican accent.

"You two knew about this right?" Gonzales asked in his Mexican accent in which Jerry and Nibbles nodded with a smile.

El Ravelo got a very painful expression around his face and such is a painful blow that the few mice, including one of the three mice dancers, soon got popped out from his mouth. El Ravelo is then sent flying towards the cages and crashes there.

Soon the few mice that got freed are receiving hugs from friends and family.

"O Amigo. We thought you were gone." One of the three mice dancers cried out in her Mexican accent.

"Yeah. It was so scary." Another of the three mice dancers cried out in her Mexican accent.

"It's alright. I think all of us are free now." The 3rd of the three mice dancers said in her Mexican accent.

As soon as all the mice hugged and talked to each other, Gonzales, Muscles, Jerry and Nibbles looked at the scene with big smiles on their faces.

"Well. It seems like it's all over amigos." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent in which Jerry and Nibbles nodded with a smile.

"Not really." Muscles said which caught the three mice by surprise.

"Then what is missing El Gringo Mouse Amigo?"

"I'll give you a clue. What did we do and where did we go to before we saw what that El Ravelo and his gang were doing?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Gonzales immediately realized it and gasped.

"Oh Yes. Gracias El Gringo Mouse Amigo!" Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent, "I'm on my way on calling them."

"No problem." Muscles smiled.

Speedy Gonzales them immediately rushed to find a phone whom he can call with. After a while, Gonzales found a phone, picks it up and then rolls over it before quickly dialing a number. The phone starts to ring and then after a while, a voice can be heard from the phone in the Mexican accent:

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Oh amigo. It's Speedy Gonzales." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "I've got good news to share..."

 _Half an Hour later:_

The Mexican police are taking the cat gang members to the police cars with the cats kicking and screaming in pain they had received in the hands of Muscles Mouse. The police are also checking out the mess to find out any objects that can be helpful for them while putting all the stolen food on the big police van. Some media people are outside cause they couldn't go in due to the blockade by the police. Also at the outside are the mice, who cheered, cried happily and hugged each other, Speedy Gonzales, Muscles Mouse (Freddie), Jerry, Nibbles and a few people. They all cheered loudly when they see El Ravelo, being handcuffed, is being taken to the police car. El Ravelo looks at Speedy Gonzales and Muscles Mouse and growled in his Mexican accent:

"Well you may have won but soon I'll be back and when I do, I'm gonna put you two down to the underneath of hell and you will soon be regretting for what happened today as well as messing with me!"

"Oh. So you want this?" Muscles asked as he blows his thumb while Jerry and Nibbles waved their fist.

"I think he wants it again." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent while the mice cheered.

"If you say so." The policeman said in his Mexican accent as he puts El Ravelo in front of Muscles and soon, boy oh boy, El Ravelo's panic level quickly went high.

"No please No." El Ravelo said in fear and pleaded.

Silence occurred for a moment as it seemed like Muscles is ready to pound on El Ravelo again. Tension is occurring around. Soon Muscles swing his fist on El Ravelo's leg in which El Ravelo screamed in pain and cried.

"I hope that this will teach you to keep your bloody mouth shut!" Muscles said in a bit of anger, "You should be glad that I didn't hit your mouth. One more typical villain 'I will be back' saying and your mouth is next!"

El Ravelo gulped and he is white all over and is meowing like a kitten.

"He is yours now." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

The policeman nodded as he took El Ravelo away and threw him to the police car. Soon some police cars are beginning to leave while the other policemen are still in the base, which is an absolute mess. Soon, some media people began to get inside the base and took photos of it.

"This is an absolute carnage amigo." One of the media people said in awe in his Mexican accent.

"Yeah. Wonder what had happened there." A journalist said in her Mexican accent as she began speaking in front of the camera.

As the journalist are beginning to appear inside the messed up base and the mice are chatting with each other along with Jerry and Nibbles, Gonzales and Muscles have a chat.

"Well El Gringo Mouse Amigo, It was really fun teaming up with you." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

"Yeah. Same here." Muscles said.

"We should try and team up often."

"But we live in different countries."

"That doesn't matter. I also go to America as well."

"Oh Really? That's cool."

"And maybe next time there is problem involving the pussygato gang members like them, you can always call me."

"That reminds me. Let's write down our address so that if you come by, you can visit to my place and vice versa."

"Okay. Also write your cousin's and his nephew's address as well."

"They live in the same place together."

"Ohhh."

The two mice smiled at each other.

"It was awesome that I got to team up with the fastest mouse on earth." Muscles said.

"And it was amazing that I got to team up with a El Gringo mouse who is strongest mouse on Earth." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

"Fastest and Strongest Mice."

"Ah. A really interesting team for us."

"What shall we name it?"

"Hmm..."

Gonzales and Muscles are thinking for a while when suddenly they could hear someone calling them in a Mexican accent:

"Hey!"

They looked around and saw a policeman and a journalist approaching Gonzales and Muscles with the smile on their faces.

"What brings you two here amigos?" Gonzales asked curiously in his Mexican accent.

"One of the mice dancers told us about what happened as well as what you two did." A journalist said in his Mexican accent before saying happily, "Thank you and Gracias."

"After a long time search, he can finally be in the bars now as well as the others, thanks to you two." A policeman said in his Mexican accent, "There will be a reward that will be given to you two very soon."

"Wow! Really?" Muscles asked in awe, "Cool."

"Gracias." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"No problem." The policeman said in his Mexican accent.

"Well then. Anyway, we have to go back now." The journalist said in his Mexican accent, "See you then Speedy Gonzales and El Gringo Mouse."

Gonzales and Muscles nodded and waved at them as the policeman and the journalist left. After a while, Gonzales began to think of something.

"I'm thinking..." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent.

"Yes?" Muscles asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that when these situations like this comes to an end, we have a huge party and dance in our way. So would you like to come and join the party and with your cousin and his nephew El Gringo Mouse amigo?"

Muscles is in awe upon hearing that and whistled a bit before he smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Mouse Area:_

Many of the Mexican mice are dancing happily with some Mexican music being played as well. Speedy Gonzales is also dancing with a couple of Mexican mice ladies. Some mice, including Muscles, Jerry and Nibbles, are eating some cheese and drinks.

"Looks like it's sure a really crazy party here right?" Muscles asked in which Jerry and Nibbles nodded, "I was really definitely worried about you two when you went missing."

Jerry and Nibbles nodded with a sigh.

"I think that we better stick together when we three go around especially since we are in a different country." Muscles said.

Jerry and Nibbles nodded. The three of them then looked at Speedy Gonzales and some other mice dancing.

"Gonzales is sure pretty popular eh?" Muscles asked in which Jerry and Nibbles nodded.

Speedy Gonzales is dancing with some other mice when he saw Muscles, Jerry and Nibbles eating some cheese. He immediately approached them and asked Muscles in his Mexican accent:

"Oi El Gringo Mouse Amigo. You wanna dance with us?"

Everyone, including Jerry and Nibbles, looked at Muscles with excitement on their eyes. Muscles got really surprised by what Speedy Gonzales just offered.

"Me? Dance?" Muscles asked in surprise.

"Yes. You." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

"Dance! Dance!" All the Mexican mice cheered in their Mexican accent.

"But I have never danced before." Muscles said, "And I have no idea as to how to do your dance."

"That doesn't matter." Gonzales said in his Mexican accent, "You can do your own dance. Come on."

All the mice cheered. Muscles remained skeptical though but then Jerry and Nibbles happily began to push him which surprises Muscles. Gonzales then grabs Muscles' hand and took him to the center of the stage.

"Now turn on the music." Gonzales said happily in his Mexican accent.

The music then starts to play as Gonzales began dancing with the mice, including Jerry and Nibbles, cheering. Muscles slowly starts to dance in his way and, after a while, got into a full dance mode as everybody cheered for him.

"Two heroes dancing! Yeah!" A mice said happily in his Mexican accent.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Another mice jumped happily.

"How are you dancing?" Gonzales asked happily in his Mexican accent, "You are dancing great El Gringo Mouse Amigo!"

"Ah yeah. I think." Muscles said.

And so everyone is enjoying the music and dance. For Gonzales, he is really excited as to dancing with his El Gringo Mouse Amigo. As for Muscles, Jerry and Nibbles, this seems like this will be one of their best moments of their trip in Mexico.

 **Me: And that's the end of my second cartoon crossover fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed it :).**

 ***Cheers erupts as the mixed music of the opening theme starts playing.***

 **Me *smiling*: So it finally works eh?**

 **Steve: Yeah. Some water has come by which has caused this problem.**

 **Butch: So we had to take it to the radio store, who fixed it for us but we were charged and expected to give the payment within 3 days.**

 **Me *shocked*: 3 days?! How did you and when...?**

 **Bugs: Well all that happened when the crossover story was going on doc.**

 **Tom: Yeah. So we took the chance.**

 **Me *sigh*: I see. Guess it's time to bring up my wallet then.**

 **Sylvester: Anyway, what's next?**

 **Me: Another crossover on the way within a week.**

 ***Everybody is in awe.***

 **Junior *in awe*: Really? Another one?**

 **Jerry: Awesome!**

 **Me: Yep. So when the time has come, I will see you all soon.**

 **Muscles: And until then, support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 ***The mix music of Tom and Jerry and the Looney Tunes begins to play.***

 **Me: So until next week...**

 ***I, Bugs, Jerry, Tom, Muscles, Junior, Sylvester, Butch and Steve all proclaimed happily as the mix music is nearing to its end.***

 **All of us *proclaiming*: That's All Folks!**

 ***Soon everybody cheered while Jerry is writing and drawing on a big piece of paper and then shows it which says:**

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry Crossover Fanfic**_

 _ **Written by Zahir890.**_ *****


End file.
